Only you
by ormings
Summary: After Star experiences the heartbreak of watching Marco love Jackie, Marco comes to her rescue ands ends up being everything she's ever needed. I might change the rating later depending on what happens in future chapters.
1. You're more important

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. And yes I will be working on several stories at a time.**

* * *

Sometimes things happen when we don't want them to. Then again sometimes things we want to happen, happen at the wrong time, with the wrong person. I sighed, curling my legs against my chest and resting my forehead on my knees. The dark street was illuminated by passing cars as I sat against the wall, tugging the sleeves of Marco's hoodie over my hands. It smelled like him. The smell of cologne and mint. With his ruffled hair and warm smile.

Stop it Star. He loves Jackie. The only reason he handed you his hoodie was because you spilled pop on your T-shirt. I leaned my head back against the cool brick of the restaurant front. My ponytail was coming undone, as strands fell into my face and tickled my nose. My makeup was smudged as well. I looked like a mess probably. Scratch probably, I did look like a mess. I knew it and so did everyone else that could see me.

"Star?" a voice made me look up,slightly startled. Marco stood, running his hand through his hair, letting out a foggy breath into the cold air. His long sleeved shirt was taut over his chest, which was toned from karate, and of course fighting bad guys can be a good workout. "Jackie went home." his eyes bore down on me, his eyebrows knitting slightly in concern.

"Why?" I stood up, only being at chest level to him I could feel his body heat radiating off of him in waves. "I told her you were more important." he shrugged as if it was nothing. Fluttering erupted in my chest and I blushed. "Aren't you cold?" I stared at him. Not that I wanted him to cover up. He shook his head slowly and glanced down at himself. We had grown a lot since I first got here. He had gotten taller and I had gotten curvier. His hair was shoulder length now, and mine was to my waist.

We were complete opposites in the way we looked. But I suppose that's good. We stared at each other for a minute, not speaking. Only blue staring into deep brown. He offered a small smile and I gave one back. "I hope you know I don't love her." His voice cut through the tension after another moment of silence.

What?

"What do you mean you don't love her? You said you've had a crush on her for like a billion years" I fiddled with my hands, not daring to meet his eyes. He chuckled softly and pushed my chin up with his hand. The touch made my skin ignite, making me blush even darker than the hoodie. "Star, I mean it. I don't love her. And a billion years is an exaggeration of how long I've liked her. She doesn't mean nearly as much to me as the girl I do love."

oh.

"Is she pretty?" I watched as his hand pulled away. "Stunning" he answered, grinning from ear to ear. I sighed as tears threatened to spill down my face. "Hey, why are you crying?" he looked slightly alarmed at my welling eyes. "N-nothing. Can we go home?" I wiped at my face with the sleeve of his hoodie, not caring if I smudged my makeup even further. "sure."

The ride home was silent, with the occasional awkward glance from him. I huffed, glaring out the window. Marco's parents had gone out of town to visit some relatives or something. So the front entryway was dark. I felt hands on my waist and my back hit the wall, making me let out a small squeal of surprise.

"I don't love her because I love you"


	2. Thank you mom

**Last time on only you:**

 _"Is she pretty?" I watched as his hand pulled away. "Stunning" he answered, grinning from ear to ear. I sighed as tears threatened to spill down my face. "Hey, why are you crying?" he looked slightly alarmed at my welling eyes. "N-nothing. Can we go home?" I wiped at my face with the sleeve of his hoodie, not caring if I smudged my makeup even further. "sure."_

 _The ride home was silent, with the occasional awkward glance from him. I huffed, glaring out the window. Marco's parents had gone out of town to visit some relatives or something. So the front entryway was dark. I felt hands on my waist and my back hit the wall, making me let out a small squeal of surprise._

 _"I don't love her because I love you"_

I was shocked as I stared up at the boy in front of me. His face was blank as he looked back at me. I couldn't tell if he meant it or not. His eyes were dark and deep, as if you could get lost if you looked into them too long. His breath fanned my face and his mouth curve into a small smile.

"Why do you love me?" I whispered. My voice was raspy. He leaned his forehead against mine and breathed slowly. It sounded like the way you breathe when you sleep, light and slow. "Because you're you." he responded as if it was obvious. I blushed and focused on how his cool forehead felt against my flaming skin. It felt like fire on ice. And I knew one of us would get burned.

"B-but I.. I don't know how my parents would feel about this. And Tom would come after you!" I wrapped my arms around his torso and he sighed and looked away. "I know but I need you. Emotionally. You're all I think about sometimes" his eyes were distant now as he reached over and flicked on the light.

I almost whimpered as he pulled back to look at me.

"I don't love you. I'm _in_ love with you Star. You mean so much to me. You've been here for so long now that I can't even imagine waking up, walking into the kitchen and not seeing you talking to my parents while they still look sleep deprived."

His words made something inside me ache. I can't love him. But I really need to. I need this man in my life. His lips were almost touching mine when I pushed him back slightly. "I need some time to think, please" I sighed and dashed up to my room, sliding down to the ground with my back against the door. I sighed after a minute and walked over to my mirror to call my mother.

"Hello honey, how are you?" she answered, looking bored. "Good. Mom, can I ask you something?" I picked at a fray in Marco's jacket sleeve. "Of course. What would I be if my own daughter couldn't come to me with her problems?" she instantly perked up.

Here goes.

"Do you love dad?" I didn't look at her, but instead kept focusing on the loose fabric. "Yes, I do. I know I was betrothed to him, and not marrying for love, but I do love him when it comes down to it." she paused for a moment.

"Why?"

"Well, I think I love someone mom. Like really love." I finally met her eyes. She looked surprised. She looked like I had just told her I was dating a sea monster.

"Who, may I ask?"

"Marco. I love him so much mom" tears welled in my eyes, but I didn't dare cry, lest she call me out for it. "Oh, darling that's wonderful.' she shocked me by saying. "Of course you know if he and his parents agree, you would have to consider marrying him when you become queen. Every queen would be nothing without a kind by her side" she smiled, a genuine smile.

"Oh thank you mom, thank you so much!" I jumped up and down, grinning from ear to ear. She nodded, said I love you and hung up.

I was in love with Marco Diaz.


End file.
